Maybe insanity has it's perks
by woooimmafox1305
Summary: Maybe it does...
1. His Roommate, Introduction

Maybe insanity has it's perks...

well hey kits! how's it going! well this is a new story that I came up with in the middle of the school day so yeah consequence..good: new story. bad: detention :( also there might be some ooc so enough and there in modern times so not teh Victorian era. enough rambling to the story!

CIEL POV

God damn that piece of shit ash taking me here to this _special school _psh they think I'm just insane but I'm not yeah I might like seeing others in pain yeah I might have killed someone that doe's NOT mean I'm crazy but seen as I'm in the middle of nowhere were everyone who isn't wanted was placed . Bitter thoughts ran through my head...

FLASHBACK

"I'M NOT CRAZY" I shouted "no no Ciel you don't see it right this is a special school " Ash replied calmly "NO IT'S NOT DON'T LIE YOU DON'T WANT ME EVER SINCE YOU GOT ME YOU JUST WANT ME TO LEAVE YOU SO YOU CAN GET THE MONEY!" I shouted ferociously . Then I felt it it came on me like a ton of bricks SLAP Ash eye's showed a raging anger in them he..slapped..me I ran...

FLASHBACK END

I touched my cheek I was stressed I rifled through my messenger bag to find a much needed smoke I finally found it and lit it _better.. _the bell went off and I stepped inside _well here goes my life_.. I glanced at the map to head to the teachers office I sighed once I found my way around this bloody maze the front of the reception was all stubble coloured _probably to calm down the insane_ I went up to the receptionist who was wearing a black dress suit and had her chocolate hair tied up in a bun I knocked on the glass and she opened up a little slider "who you may be?" she questioned eyeing me suspiciously "Ciel Phantomhive I wish to speak to the head " she gasped and pressed the buzzer "he will see you now." I nodded and walked through the door. "Ah Ciel Phantomhive I've been expecting you ..sit." Walking to the chair in front of the desk I couldn't even see the dude suddenly metal clamps (I don't know what there called) trapped my arms, waist and legs struggling to get out I manged to get a glimpse of the man he was wearing a black suit had a bit of a goatee and slicked back purple hair he grinned then it quickly turned back to emotionless face as quick as it had come " your going to be in the 4Th division and your roommate Sebastian Michaelis... you may want to be warned though never back stab him most people say he's a demon " he said sternly "4Th division what's that and who?" he sighed "Sebastian is one of the 4Th division students he's smart but also very wrong in the head when he's betrayed it's hard for him to get along next the 4Th division is the most smartest ones of the lot this means that they are watched more as these can be hard to catch got it?" I nodded he unlocked me from my clamps and handed me another map this will show you to your room and Alois Trancy will be your guardian now go" Alois Trancy jeez he's in here to ? once I was out no other was Alois Trancy there he looked at me then realised who I was and fist bumped me . " Long time no see Ciel how you been doin?" he asked happily "fine just got here from Ash" I replied he shivered "that bastard ? god what the council ever saw in him I don't know. " I chuckled soon we got to my room I'd learnt that Alois was in 3rd division and invited me to a party next weekend I declined how he managed to get to party's amazes me . We said our goodbyes and I knocked on the door time to find out who this Sebastian character is...

Hey there ! So how was it ? constructive criticism welcomed .I just need to inprove in any way possible so thanks for reading see ya!


	2. His Roommate, Fragments of Past

mabye insanity has it's perks

:D why hello there my dear sirs/madam's how are you this fine evening ? why? that's very intresting. hey any claude fans who live in the uk go to TK MAX they have the perfect glasses like him I was like must get them then I relised i'm broke... cruel world *sits in emo coner* go on with the story...

ciel POV

I turned the door knob wanting to find out who this sebastian person is funnily enough I had a dog named sebastian I walked into the room it was nice enough a bunk bed, two desks and a bathroom and dressing room was decorated with white and black walls checkerd of course like a chessboard the floors were a simple black and sat at one of the desk's was a man with quite a lean build with ebony hair he turned and smiled but I knew it was fake living with ash taught me that. we soon made eye contact his unique crimson orbs looking into my blue crystal one's he looked away and went back to his work. "which bed is mine then?" I asked

" bottom"

"thanks I started to unpack my clothes into the drawer deignated for me and soon got some spare clothes and a towel and shampoo and headed for the shower to find the doors bolt was broken and there was no shower curtin great just ruddy great luckly there were some spare towels and a bar so I constructed a little cover for the door and started the shower washing shampoo out until a massive glob came into my eye god it freaking burned stepping under the shower head I let the water fall into my eyes soothing the stinging .I soon got out and dried my self off and put some spare clothes which consisted of some slate button up shirt and some black skinny jeans . "hey what time is lunch?"

"it's in half an hour" he stood up being taller than he first seemed "wow are you sure you belong in here kid? your quite short"

"I'll have you know i'm 17"

he chuckled "well then I guess i'm gonna have to call you shorty then"

"my name is NOT shorty it is Ciel phantomhive yours may I enquire?"

"sebastian , sebastian michaelis"

"well would you mind waking me up when it's time for lunch "

"not at all night"

_TIME SKIP_

Sebastian POV

"wake up shorty"

"five more minutes"

I sighed "well I guess I'll have to use THAT technique

"my my was I too rough ?" I licked the shell of shorty's ear and bit down

"I'M UP"

I stood back up straight "good now let's go we've got lunch then we've got math."

"fine"

we walked to the lunch hall and waited in line took our food and sat down I had a lasgana with ice cream and water while Ciel had a steak and salad with choclate cake slice . "so Ciel why have you come here?"

"because I killed someone simple "

"really just one person? most people here have done it to hundreds so why did you get here who did you kill?"

"you sure do ask a lot of questions don't you ? If you must know I killed Ryan Milscow someone very close to the queen"

_the Ryan Milscow Inpossible he's the second most guarded person in the uk next to the queen ... this kid's no ordinary nutcase no he works for ash that's for sure.._

bitter thoughts ran through my head...

**_flashback_**

_"demon just die"_

_"go away"_

_"you aren't welcome"_

_**"die"**_

_I just let this happen to me they punched me threw rocks and even kicked me out of a home until Ash came he brought me a home but at a price I had to become an assasin since I had nowhere to go I HAD to say yes we were planning on killing Ryan Milscow until the police found us and I was turned in here that traitor._

_flashback end_

The bell rung signaling end of lunch breaking me from my thoughts seeing Ciel eating the last bit of cake was kinda cute though the way his nose twitched and the way his tounge lolled all over the cake wanted ME to be that cake ..._wait what? no I can't like him iv'e only just met him heheh just my brain trolling me yeah that's it._

"come on we've got maths "

END

soooo TWIST :O XD no anyway constructive critism welcomed no flaming and thanks for reading stay cool and rember only drugs are awsome when sebastian takes them !

P.S. watch Black Butlers ova episode 2 your welcome..;D


	3. His Roommate, Math

**mabye Insanity does have it's perks**

**sup readers? found out this week i'm a failure at science *sits in emo coner T-T * WHY!? like siriously though he thought we knew NOTHING about light too bad he's got a slightly insane person (your's and truley) a chicken dance lover XD (stacey ) two pretty firls (basicaly people who think there too good for work..) and a smart person ( don't ask me why he's in with us..) anyway enough babbling! to teh story were fluff may come ! *sips tea like a boss with fancy moustache * ARE YOU STILL READING THIS GO!**

**CIEL POV**

"Come on we have Math"

I looked up at Sebastian "we have the same classes ?"

"Why of course the roomates always have classes together. Like bonding time with each other or to help each other on homework stuff like that."

I nodded my head and stood up walking towards the waste bin where all the waste went with all the plates. Sebastian grasped my hand and I went ridged "Wh-wha-what a-are you doing?"

"getting pass the crowd of course"

I felt the stares and the whispers and I snatched my hand back "don't touch me people are staring."

He smirked "so it's okay If I did it away from public?"

"no"

He still held that smirk anyway.

_TIMESKIP_

Finally we got to maths and burst into the room

"ahh Sebastian and his... friend good to know you can join us"

"sorry Will just had some 'business to attend to"

I facepalmed "Must you make a trip to the reception sound so wrong "

Sebastian or what I liked to call him cashire chuckled "yes why yes I do"

I sighed "sorry we are late sir we had to go to the reception for my Inhaler.

"well you can stay back after school for 10 minutes to make up the time you spent messing about . By the way young sir you call me William in here and I am one NOT to be messed with. you understand?"

I nodded this teacher or William seemed quite smart and held a massive book in-between his arms and wore glasses and a suit making his apperence a 'not taking crap from anyone look'. A hand waved in front of my face startling me from my daze

"Are you alright boy? Are you partially deaf? I asked what's your name?"

"sorry , my name Is Ciel Phantomhive and yes i'm perfectly fine"

"well sit in the middle of Sebastian and Grell "

I thanked him and sat down almost Instantly I was getting glares from Grell this went on for about five minute's and I turned to face... him? Grell was wearing red skinny jeans with white converse and a red heart top his/her hair was blood red and went down to about his/her upper back green and yellow mix eyes glaring dangoursly behind red rimmed glasses.

"May I help you?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Pardon?"

"Holding _MY _sebby's hand In front of everyone you've got a lot of nerve"

"First off he's not _YOUR _ sebby he's not anyone's and secondly why the heck have you got your hair long if your a man?" You could tell by his high but still masculine voice he was a man and boy was his voice getting on my nerves .

"How rude to say that to a lady "

I raised my eyebrow then started laughing " HAHAHAHA no you are not a lady you are a man otherwise you would not have such a flat chest."

"well at least i'm not short!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" I yelled anger flooding through my veins

"oooh struck a nerve there have I ? "

"Say it one more time and I'll kill you"

"ohh going to paint me red ? well In that case S-H-O-R-T-Y"

That was the last straw I was about to lunge for him until I felt a pair of arms around my neck and that oh so familiar annoying voice

"now now no need to get riled up"

"But."

"No buts just let It go"

"..."

Sebastian soon started nuzzling my hair and manovereing me to the desk . He turned to face Grell and said with a complete poker face .

"Now Grell I would like to ask you not to call my roomate short"

"ANYTHING FOR YOU BASSY"

He sighed and put his arm round my shoulder

"get your arm off me"

"what's the magic word?"

"Get this fricken thing off me"

Sebastian chuckled and let his arm fall to his side soon enough William came to our desk

"what was all that ruckes about?"

"nothing sir"

"It's William and half an hour Ciel and Sebastian you havn't done as nearly as much work "

I looked at my page and it was true I had only solved 10 out of the 40 equations we had to do

"Well what about Grell he's only done five"

"he's dyslexic"

"oh"

"yes oh "

The bell rang signalling the end of class

"we've got english next it's 10 doors down from this door"

"**WILL SEBASTIAN MICHALES PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEAD TEACHER OFFICE"**

Sighing I nodded and turned away walking towards my next class.

"Hey Ciel"

"hmm?" I turned to meet Sebastian's lips on my cheek

"see you later"

I just stood there my hand on my cheek shocked.

**dawww . WELL THEN how was it? what was your faverouite part and most of all which teacher should be english and what Is sebastian getting called for? UNTIL NEXT TIME BWHAHAHAHAHA **

**xD**

**Are you still reading?**

**go go review..**

**AHHH DINSOAUR RAWR!**

**CLAUDE..**

**GET TEH HELL AWAY FROM ME!**

**SRSLY GO**

**... What do you want ? some claude tourcher?**

**Yes?**

**FINE**

**"were the hell am I?"**

**"In a volcano now I should go before it erupts"**

**"WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME"**

**"bye"**

**And claude was burned scorched cooked and died all with listening to sebastian saying Iv'e got bocchan and alois singing i'm to sexy REALLY BADLY**

_**FIN**_

**GO GOD DAMMIT!**


	4. His Roommate, Shakespeare

mabye Insanity does have it's perks

**hohoho biatches :D fox here *insert howling noise* anyway we had progress day which is basically parents evening to me also gotta thank gemma for the idea of who should be teh english teacher. any who I haz a question /:D Do you ever feel like parent evenings feel like the teachers are showing and learning your secrets? Is just me? oh anway onto teh story *starts drinking 7up*P.S sheffeild ,march ,snow =WTH**

**CIEL POV**

He kissed me ...on the cheek...HE KISSED ME GODDAMMIT! I got some sanitizer I kept in my pocket and squirted onto my fingers placing them to my cheek trying to scrub that kiss off me.

_"well at least it's not like he stole your first kiss or anything."_

I sighed it was time for an inner moment again..

**INNER TALKING COMMENCE**

"jeez will you bloody shut your trap once in a while"

"why does it annoy you?"

"very."

"Well then it's an neccesity anyway It's not like anyone can hear us"

"well it isn't exactly normal to be talking with yourself either"

"good point but look around you your in a goddamn asylum for god's sake !"

"look Iv'e got class I'll see you later"

**INNER TALKING FINISH**

Looking at the clock I relise that I'm already 10 minutes late for my next class english.

"ugh great another chance to get a bad reputation"

glancing at a peice of paper which told me where english was I set off. The door made a horrible creaking noise alerting everyone I was late I winced.

"ooh another sparrow to my class of wonderful art and liqture full of sparrows and robins!"

It sounded girlish yet mannish at the same time also I heard a 'yeah right' from a orange haired fellow with glasses and the same eyes as that weird man grell I shuddered at the memory.

"yes my name is Ciel Phantomhive it's a ...pleasure...to meet you" I tried to crack a smile but couldn't damn you ash.

"Welcome my name is allister chamber but you may call me druitt."

I nodded hoping he would just point me to were I was meant to sit but nooo he took it the full monty and placed a hand on my waist and started leading me to the redhead .

"This is where you shall be sat ...Ciel."He whispered my name in my ear and I swear I felt his hand go slightly lower but then he dettached and flashed a smile towards the class and I sighed in relief.

"Got you by the waist did he?"

I turned to find the rehead bloke had said it to me.

"I don't know what your talking about"

"of course you don't just watch out for him rumors been going around he's into black magic all that crap . The names Ronald Knox by the way"

"oh I will"

suddenly a shrill peirced the air making the class wince

"Ronald will you stop talking over there to that lovely sparrow"

"yes sir"

Ronald whispered the last part

"seem's like your his new play thing"

"great"

The door burst open sebastian leaned smugly against the door.

"Sebastian michaelas at your service" He grinned Druitt just narrowed his eyes.

"glad to know your always on time michales " Druitt replyed Icely.

"Good to know you don't like little boys druitt" Sebastian replyed cockily.

Druitt shot him a glare then turned back to the bored Sebastian or cashire sat down next to me still grinning.

"so how's druitt been to ya" He asked like what just happend didn't even happen"

"well he just lead me to my seat and then started on about shakespere."

Sebastian chuckled "guess my prediction was true then so what's our task?"

"just writing as many plays and things we know about shakespere anyway where were you? or more like what were you doing" I asked cautiously looking at his bleeding knuckle.

"eh just about behavior and this.." He put up his fist "just teaching some punks not to mess with the property."

I raised an eyebrow_ who knew he acctully cared about this hell... _I soon got wrapped in my own thoughts like was I going to be here all my life , Is HE going to be here all the time and most of all what is going to happen to ash... My thoughts broke when I felt some warmth on my cheek snapping back to attention I turned to face a happy Sebastian not good.

"come on class is over "

"huh"

I looked at my sheet hardly anything was written but when I looked at sebastian it was full of neat italic writing.

"you sure do like shakesphere don't you?"

"sure do might have to go over romeo and juliet once in a while with you"

"uh no thanks unless I'm Romeo"

"Like you would get a manly part shorty" he said ruffling my hair ignoreing my whines.

"next is latin how about we cut it?"

Thinking about it I might as well go with him It's not I didn't know latin anyway and with that we walked off to our room.

**heheh well heya there ! Is it alright I don't really know any critism is appreciated as long as it's not flaming! buuut apart from that I thought well why not put some random crap and fluff in there doesn't exactly help the fact that your dad is sat next to you while you write a yoai fic... so yeah I'll guess I'll see you till next time!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**FOX :D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	5. His Roommate, New Acquaintances

Maybe Insanity does have it's perks CHAPTER 5 :D (I think)

**Why hello there dear readers long time no see anyway anyone seen ouran highschool host club? I thought the ending from the anime was kinda rubbish also FAVOR TIME ! Right reviewers I haz a mission give ciel and sebastian questions! or anyone at all! it does'nt matter just give meh questions**

**ciel:please do otherwise she'll go on a emo mode no review mood *sigh***

**sebastian: you might get to know some secrets along the way *smiles***

**me: ...I'll give you Ciel..**

**Ciel:WHAT ! NO YOU-*insert blabbering ***

***looks at seb and nodds. gags Ciel***

**me: ONTO THE STORY !**

**REVIEWER'S POV**

Warwick special school a simple building to keep lunatics away from civilisation to the normal citizen's eye but to the inmates it was seen as either a hell or a hospital either way it wasn't nice inside this building though two boys set off to their bedroom hoping to get out of Latin class. That was until the speaker phone piped up it's crackling to be heard to everyone in the school. "Will prefects set 4 please search for students Kato Moons( kay-toe) ,Sebastian Michaels and Ciel Phantomhive since they have not come to latin class thank you ,that is all."

"Well shit" The bluenette exclaimed .Suddenly the taller of the two dragged the other into a abandoned classroom.

"What the ruddy hell-mph!" A soft hand covered Ciel's mouth he turned to see who the culprit was and saw the very man Sebastian a finger on his lips as the clack of shoes were heard throughout the hallway. The boys waited until it was silent then let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in.

"Now what type of people do we have today mars?" A deep voice cackled. Ciel squeaked in fright while Sebastian jolted stiff both turned around to see a boy taller than ciel and about the same height as the one and only Claude faustes. The boy had spiky blue hair and a scar coming from the end of the bridge of his nose to almost reaching the start of nose ,the boy was wearing black slacks and vest buttoned up with a tie to match he also sported a blue long sleeved shirt matching his bright hair. He also carried a bat.

Two guys were around him as-well to his left was a red haired lad about a head taller than ciel he wore torn black jeans a spiky belt with some red converse and a red tank top he had a cigarette in his mouth but it was not lit. To the far right was another boy but this time blonde his bangs covering his eyes but he sported a black beanie some dark blue faded jeans and a black shirt he seemed like he was texting someone . These were some people who did not want to be messed with.

"Sebastian who's Mars " Ciel inquired tugging at Sebastian sleeve to be honest to Sebastian he thought it was rather cute even more cute when he ciel sneezed in his sleep this morning.

"Mars is actually Kato's bat."The red head said .

"whose Kato?" The raven asked.

"ah where are my manners . My name is Kato Moons the red head is Moshmito (mosh-mi -toe) Hiraki(He-rack-e) and the blonde one is Suno Hoshinoma.(hosh-in-oma" The two nodded when there name was said.

"So are you here for revenge or looking for work?"

"work?" The bluenette asked curiosity clear in his eyes.

"yes we basically work where violence is involved so like where negation is now no longer possible it pays good. We even have connections all-over we even do some jobs outside the premises . so what will it be? we could use with a few more workers ."

The two thought about this for a while before deciding .

"we both decide we want to work"

"great! Just give us your real names and fake names which you shall use outside the premises work."

"My name is Sebastian Michaels and my outside premises name shall be Robert Madkins."

Ciel thought he had heard that name before but he ignored it.._Robert Madkins..._

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive and my fake name shall be Duncan Radins (Ray-din-s)"

"Nice now follow me don't want to get caught by the prefects do we?" And with that Kato smiled and knocked on the chalk-bored the wall suddenly departing leading to another room. Now the room was quite spacious it had wooden flooring like the ones which you can slide on when your wearing socks and had a imac in the coner with a couple of sofa's and a map of this town showing pinpoints of cirten places and a school map on a table showing all the best routes.

"Now to show that your good enough we need you to sneak into Mr Ann-Fellows desk and get some documents these are important as he has all the schools trip schedules and when someone new is coming we want you two to take this route." Kato explained pointing at a route "and steal the documents bring them back and your official members of Warwick defence squad. Okay?"

The two nodded understanding It's not like they had anything else to do anyway,

**so HAI there . Was this story good? was it crap? will sebastian and ciel be able to do this task? can I hug you? okay probably not but no feed meh your reviews! also I might get a sketch of Kato up on diviantart my usernames is deidaralover1305 . DO NOT JUDGE I WAS YOUNG AND I DID NOT MEET FANFICTION (i think) OR KUROSHITSUJI YET! *huff * but yeah so I'll see you later ! or good night for you people where it's night there!**


	6. His Roommate, Mission and secrets

**xD OMFG just basically had the best moment ever . Right my mom had asked me to tell my dad to get out his chicken breast for dinner tommorow so me being the lazy fatass I am just goes to the top of the stairs and shouts "DAD GET YOUR CHICKEN BREAST OUT" yeah so all the females in this household was lolling hard. Anyway enough flashback also I'm giving you a chance to be in this story! good ne? anyway just put in the following things!**

**1) name (duh)**

**2)age**

**3) why are they in this school/asylum?**

**4)personality traits**

**5) APPEARANCE **

**6) pairing? (can be another Oc or anyone really just not these following people Claude,Alois,Ciel and Sebastian that is all)**

**7)anything else?**

**6 and 7 are optional that is all. GOODAY**

Ciel POV

"Ugh what are we even waiting for?" I asked boredly . We had been waiting in our room forever.

"Oh hush we've only got to wait another couple of hours 3 to be exact." Sebastian answered not taking his eyes off The work we had been set by Mr spears not that detention was bad enough . we had to do .Lines . my neck and shoulder was still stiff from spending hours craning my neck and writing.

"screw this I'm taking a smoke" I spoke to not anyone really . Searching through my bag I found what I was looking for I quickly lit it going to the window and opening it as far as it would go which wasn't much .

"Put it out."

"huh?" I turned around to see crimson orbs behind oval glasses and too be perfectly honest he looked sexy..._wait what? No bad ciel._

INNER TALK TIME

"don't deny he looks devilishly handsome"

"damn I thought I got rid of you."

"nope but lucky you getting to have a handsome strong man in your room to share with ...I wonder what he like in some other department..."

"one it's _our _room and don't even go there"

"ah how adorable you said our room!"

I facepalmed inner me was such a retard.

_"ciel ...hey ciel ..SHORTY!"_

"go mister somebody is talking to you"

INNER TALK END

I blinked and looked around to see where I was

"yo you sure your okay you were spacing out"Sebastian asked worry evident in his eyes.

"yeah just thinking"

His lips tugged into a smirk "hmm it wasn't about me was it?"

I could feel heat rising to my face "N-n-no.."

He pushed me back onto the bed "are you completely sure"

Sebastian sat atop of me his raven locks falling down his face perfectly both his arms pinned my sides so there was no escape . He breathed into my ear

"because I wouldn't mind that" blowing hot air into my ear. Now I DEFIANTLY knew my face was he unbuttoned the second button on my shirt since the first one was already done.

"beside's It's not like we don't have time to do some other ..._activity.." _I shuddered

"S-st-stop "

"oh? what makes you think I want to?"

"Because you wouldn't have no gain."

"hmm why not I get to own a nice body and have some fun with it ..._kitten.._"

That was it ,I kicked him were it hurt the most. Not even a flinch.

"now ,now that wasn't very nice" He said in a mocking tone he started chuckling .Now he was unguarded I quickly jabbed him in the neck making him stunned for a few moments and with that I quickly shoved him off me. I ran to my bag and got a pocket knife and pounced on him his shirt lifting up abit.

"looks like kitten's got some skills ne?" He sniggered

"shut-up"

I looked down to see a bottom of a symbol It looked similar somehow I lifted his shirt more to see the full symbol .

"no It can't be...your part of ashes group ." my eyes narrowed It suddenly made sense "your code name Robert Madkins ...ash's right hand man... why are you here?"

"well why other ash kicked me out of the group since I had failed an important mission.

I looked at the clock it was time .

"we shall talk later on " and with that I turned away leaving the door open for him we now had to find that file.

-TIME SKIP-

how bloody long does it take for someone to get out of a classroom? jeez we was waiting in a locker for about 20 minutes not talking as prefects were just around the coner. Mr Ann-Fellows finally took his leave and we struck . we quietly went out of the locker and opened the door . His desk was messy and unkempt and had the odd folder sticking out in piles , one of the drawers had a lock on it guessing this had the file we needed Sebastian got out a bobby pin while I kept lookout .

"done" I turned to find Sebastian with the folder in his hand and locking the drawer again.

"we'll hand it tommorow just put it in my locker"

"yes my lord" he sniggered I just rolled my eyes.

-TIME SKIP-

we put the file in my locker for now it was safe

"HEY YOU THERE WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT!"

"huh?" we both turned around to be face to face with a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes frowning at us

"you know what happens if your out now are you going to come quietly or by force?"

we looked at each other and nodded "quietly"

she smiled

"good now come along what are your names?"

"Sebastian and ciel" we answered

"ahh set 4 right mind telling me what you was doing "

"uhhh.."

"he forgot his homework that needed to be handed in tommorow but he was afraid of the dark so he asked me to come with him."

she nodded

"well my name is Charlotte but you can call me char . now I'm feeling lazy and nice today so you can be let off tonight but don't let me catch you again."

we got to out room and showed a piece of paper that didn't fit through my locker luckily it was in Latin so she assumed it was homework and let us off.

"1 o'clock in the morning. we'll talk tommorow instead."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN so ciel knows sebby's secret what will happen next chapter? also I've posted sketches of all the OC'S except charlotte mind you she's not important ...yet I dunno anyway night it's like nearly half past in the morning so yeah bye.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W.**


	7. His Roommate, Embarrassing

**hey there sorry I've not been updating it's just writers block and social life (DAMN YOUU *shakes fist*) heh I hope you can forgive me ! also iv'e kinda got a plan of when to update about every Saturday as the weekend is the only time away from friends (you can only take so much of it you know?) but no promises. **

**p.s promocat I swear down I'm stalking you accidently since every story I seem to go on that has SebaCiel ,your there...**

**Ciel Pov**

**"Ciel get your ass up" a voice called laced with annoyance.**

**"No I'm tired." I replied I suddenly felt weight on the bed and a arm wrapped round me , hot breath tickled into my ear .**

**"my , my was I too rough with you?" the voice breathed **

**I Immediately shot up.**

**"I'm up"**

**I turned around to sebastian smiling . That Idiot.**

**"what day is it " I questioned while going to the bathroom deciding to take a shower**

**"saturday and before you ask we don't have school but today is homework day."sebastian called while I turned on the water putting shampoo into my slate locks.**

**"homework day?" I answered **

**"yeah, it's basically no classes but all the homework that has been assigned is given in by the man in charge mark. " Sebastian answered smoothly **

**"oh " I continued to wash until the worse thing happened . . .Eye.**

**I hissed the soap burning my eye. **

**"what's wrong? " I heard **

**"nothing just soap to the eye"**

**I heard chuckling then footsteps quick as a flash the shower curtain was pushed away and there stood sebastian kitted out with black boots reaching to his shin with red laces next came his black skinny jeans with a studded red belt then a red t-shirt tight enough to see his lean build.**

**My eyes widen'd when I realized what stare I was in .**

**"ACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING !" I screamed covering myself as much as I could.**

**"getting soap out of your eye what else?" He replied a smirk plastered on his face.**

**"GET OUT !" **

**"come now Ciel were both men can't we be mature about this." He said mock sadness in his words as he grabbed the shower head and put it towards my face.**

**"open your eye ciel"**

**I opened the eye and felt the water tickling my face the shampoo went away and sebastian disappeared but not before sniggering the words "nice package Ciel " **

**my face went red and I continued washing.**

**-TIME SKIP-**

**I got out of the bathroom kitted in a union jack shirt ,a red and black checkered bandanna neck scarf, a 'sex pistols' belt and ripped black skinny jeans , a silver lip piercing and lastly loose fitting black frayed combat boots.**

**"you have a lip piercing?" I heard**

**"yeah problem ?" I said turning around for my face to meet a bare chest. I stepped back not wanting any contact to someone who worked for ash.**

**_inner moment time!_**

_**"you worked for ash"**_

_**"yes but..."**_

_**"no buts he was on the same team "**_

_**"so? He acts uncivilised ,crude and is just a plain round ass"**_

_**"like your any better you was the same before and still have some of them traits." inner me sneered**_

_**"like what?" I asked sharply**_

_**"well your an ass for one and I know for a fact your crude since I'm in your thoughts." He said poking my head "now go he's replying"**_

**_INNER TIME OVER!_**

**"No " the raven haired man said .**

**"huh? oh... wait sebastian?"**

**"hmm?"**

**"why aren't you wearing your shirt?"**

**"it got wet from the bathroom incident."he replied not fazed at all**

**"and that means you can't put on another one why?" I replied snarkly**

**"I was waiting for you shorty."he replied a lust smile on his face (1)**

**I sigh'd slowly getting used to his antics **

_it's only like P.E _**. I reassured myself **

**I grabbed my Ipod and earphones checking the time, it was 12:00 . **_Great I can question him at lunch._

**"Sebastian you coming to lunch " I asked grabbing some cigarettes before I went.**

**"yeah one minute let me get a shirt" he hollered **

**"dude I'm just across from the room why shouting?"**

**he smirked "cause I want to . now let's go."**

**_TIME SKIP_**

**we got to the cafeteria , got our food and placed it on a vacant table .**

**"sebastian I want to ask you a few questions"**

**"what about?" He replied obviously feigning ignorance from what happened last night.**

**My tone was hard**

**"Ash..."**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN heh fillers! anyway tell me if you don't get anything , criticising is also welcomed! also Reviews helps motivates the author ! so keep em coming!**

**1) lust smile is basically a smile but meant to be sensual is just me who uses this word? no? well good to know I'm weird. :P**

**anyway on that note I bid you goodnight/goodmorning **

**SEE YA :D**

**Fox**


	8. His Roommate, Interview

Maybe insanity does have it's perks 8

**Jesus I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I know I haven't been updating but basically iv'e had writers block and my computer broke -_- I got it fixed about a 5 days ago but then I had a wedding to go to , a school trip and my mom hogged it . anyway enough rambling here the next chapter.**

"Sebastian I want to ask you a few question."

"What about? " The crimson eyed man replied obviously feigning ignorance from last night discovery. Ciel's tone turned hard

"Ash..."

Instantly sebastian's smirked dropped and spoke his voice grave

"What about him?"

"You was apart of the P.S.A.D was you not? I want answers" The boy said sternly.

The elder smiled crookedly showing long canines "And what makes you think I would tell you?"

Ciel sigh'd " your not their property now so It shouldn't matter "

Sebastian made a thoughtful face before continuing in a playful manner "true...alright I'll do it but on one condition . _You _ have to tell me things ."

The bluenette shifted abit but nodded then asked

"how long did you work for him?" His face unreadable.

"about 13 years , you?"

"10 years . Next question what was your job with ash sebastian?"

"ah simple I was a front line always out to search and destroy earned good money too now you tell me what were you?" The eldest replied crimson eyes glinting.

"I was ashes right hand man always making plans and occasionally going on mission . Now why did you leave? " The bluenette stated in a mater of fact tone.

" I became Impure in ashes eyes I was a monster I even took a body home with me ; I became a threat to the company , a monster overtook by bloodlust so they kicked me out and put me in here ." Sebastian chuckled at the memory the bluenette on the other hand made a face of disgust.

" I got caught on a important mission and nearly caused the whole organisation to get discovered ; the mission was to kill the president ."

"who did you work with ?"

"hmm lots of people mainly Madam Red, Lau,Undertaker, Angela and..." The elder shivered a bit "The awful romantic Grell "

"wait you worked with grell.. God I can only imagine but only worked with Ash and Undertaker plus Lau sometimes but the next thing to know is why did Grell leave?" Ciel asked curiously .

"oh simple he stopped doing missions well he became sloppy in his work all because of his ...crush."

Ciel looked at him questioningly "what? who was his crush?"

The elder grinned "why getting jealous ?"

A light blush dusted across Ciel's face " no , now tell me pervert" He said while punching the elder's arm playfully.

"why it was william of course even though he may flirt with me we can all tell he really likes william "

"wait does that mean william is..." Ciel trailed off

"No thankfully he's none the wiser of P.S.A.D thankfully"

The shorter of the two stood up "well my questions have been answered so I'll be going "

Ciel turned around to come face to face well more like face to chest shivering when he heard the purr in the other voice .

"where to?"

"For a walk I suggest you do not follow otherwise I will castrate you ." and with that Ciel pushed sebastian out of the way roughly and walked off .

"sounds kinky " The older said to no one in particular.

To ciel's pov

_Why am I acting so playfully to him it's not like were friends heck we only just met about 2 days ago better yet why am I blushing ? _

-Ciel's Inner time-

"come on who wouldn't blush ciel especially with that body and voice even thinking about it makes me horny doesn't it you?"

"No " I said plainly I continued

"I'm not even gay anyway I like girls not boys."

My inner argued " Ever heard of the word bisexual eh? don't tell me that you've never fancied that boy at the orphanage for a little while before you liked the girl he was seeing."

" I don't even know why you tell me these things I'm not gay or bisexual deal with it."

Inner ciel smirked " I think you forgot something ciel .. something important ...I am a part of you don't forget that."

with that my inner pecked me on the lips and disappeared .

-END INNER TIME-

The words echo'd in my head until I saw Kato disciples come to me .

"hmm need something?" I asked

"yeah Kato wants you and Sebastian to come and meet him at the abandon classroom to do some training . I think sebastian will meet you there "

I got up and thanked them then set off for the classroom .

**I'M SUCH A FAILURE **

**Yes I'm sorry don't hurt me . Anyway I hope for you to forgive me in your hearts if not you could just like chuck eggs at my house or something...infact just forgive me. **

**If there isn't you don't get just say and I'll try to sort it out but I am working on a info thingy on this story so you might want to check that when I post it.**

**ciao**

**FOX**


	9. His Roommate, Fight

**KFHJSDJVNSKJVBIFSHVBF ugh well I'm sorry for the wait it's just well .. I have no excuse but I have thought about some things which means this will be the ONLY story I'm updating until I finish it it's just I thought I could handle it all but I can't also Iv'e got to do a shoutout to Kuro-Otaku292 your wish may come just true . :P **

**Sebastian POV**

I watched Ciel walk away obviously needing some time to think stuff I got up and walked towards my room ._Why would you want this information Ciel? _

"Yo sebastian wait up!" A voice called out I turned around to see who decided to disrupt my thinking.

"Moons " I answered with a slight nod of acknowledgement

"Now now Sebastian what's with the formalities just call me Kato" the slightly shorter blue haired teen replied swing a arm over my shoulders. It was uncomfortable to say at least.

"I will do that in the future now what was it that you wanted?" I asked impatiently as I wanted to do some of the homework we had been assigned.

Moving his arm off me he grinned showing sharp canines"aha straight to the point ain't cha? Anyway I need you to come with me you've got some training to do "

"Just me? Or is Ciel training too?"I questioned well at least it was something to do.

"yeah I sent those two to get him he should be there now"

I nodded and we both set off towards... well were ever the hell he is taking me.

_TIME SKIP :D_

We soon got to the top of the school/asylum's roof I could admit it did have nice scenery of the whole school but the thing I noticed the most was the fact two certain teacher's were kissing quite frivolously to be exact I believe it was the cooking teacher Mr Baldroy Goely and the boys P.E teacher Mr Finnian Gregory but I can't say I'm surprised it was obvious both of them had interest in the other.

"hmm seems empty to be a training ground " A arrogant voice called , turning around I saw the arrogant bugger a smirk plastered on his face.

"your'e late what happened was the stairs to high for you " I spoke amusement hidden in my voice.

He frowned "if that was meant to be a insult then consider thinking of another"Ciel sneered

"stop arguing we've got to get this training done otherwise you'll be just weak , now first pick your weapons."

The two of us look behind us were a table full of different weapons ranging to firearms to close combat looking over to Ciel I saw he had chosen the sniper and dagger , _well at least I know where he will stand if we work together. _Finally knowing what I wanted I chose the katana and knuckle dusters as these were the ones which I knew how to work well.

"Good now sebastian looks like you'll be working with me , Ciel you'll be working with suno and moshmito"Kato instructed

We both nodded "now can I ask which one will be your main weapon?"

"sniper I work better long ranged"Ciel replied boredly

"Katana " I answered

"Right we'll work on them mostly now sebastian I want you to try and get a hit on me ciel you do the same using your dagger and katana don't worry iv'e got a bulletproof shirt on "

Without a care ciel charged towards Kato only to get knocked backwards with his bat.

"I thought you said to get a hit on you?"

Kato smirked "I never said I couldn't hit you back " and with that kato charged towards me bat ready to swing just at the last second I ducked ; Ciel now back up from his initial shock charged again aiming for his shoulder _I guess he's going __seriously_. But again Ciel got knocked back taking his moment of distraction I lunged for his back but he swiftly ducked making me topple over him and fall onto ciel .

"Come on I thought you was meant to be better than this! " He began laughing before continueing "oh man! I think that's the most funniest thing iv'e seen in a while though look at you"

I looked up only to see where my face had landed...in his crotch , his face was a mixture of pain and madness .

"Get..off..me" Ciel hissed before shoving me off he stood up and ran again at kato aiming for his legs but swiftly swinging the dagger up but still missing .

"Better but still not good enough"and with that said he kicked the dagger out of the youngest hand and punched him sending him backwards a few steps .

_We don't seem to be making any progress at all it's like he's trying to wear us down one by one..._That's when it clicked _one by one_ .

I ran towards kato to get his distraction he smiled crookedly and swung his bat towards my face

"CIEL QUICK HIT HIM!" I shouted before I got smashed in the head with 'mars'

"huh wh-ngh" Kato grunted from being hit in the back making him arch his back .

_My head hurts .. it's blurry_ I stumbled towards Kato before putting my katana towards his neck _I'm bleeding ,i'm gonna faint..._

"Game over" I said before everything went dark .

**Thank freaking baby monkey jesus! *sigh* I feel like this chapter was kind of crap щ(**ಠ**益**ಠ**щ)**

**BUT IT TOOK SO LONG! no seriously I started this at 10 in the morning and it's now 10 to 3 in the afternoon. Anyway ...HAVE SOME SHAMELESS FANSERVICE **

**(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧**

**anyway goodbye** ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**fox**

**p.s I'm doing questions for the characters so ASK AWAY!**


	10. His Roommate, Party (Part 1)

**Sebastian pov**

"when do you think he'll wake up?" a voice said

A second voice joined in "don't ask me I'm not a doctor"

"couldn't you have just missed his head " the first voice sighed

"nope it would have been too easy" the second person shot back

"if he doesn't wake up i'm so kicking your ass"

_who are these people? .., my head hurts like someone's just dropped the world on my head .ugh _

I cracked open my eyes to see two figures ,once my eyes adjusted to the light I realized it was my roommate and the ass who whacked me with a bat

"your'e awake." Ciel said no emotion in his voice or face for that matter

"Really? I thought i'm still dreaming ?" That's when I felt it ._SLAP._

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" The shorter of us three screamed

"hmm I think it was something called 'training'" I replied a smirk on my face

His hair covered his eye's making sure I couldn't see the emotion in them that's when cold water hit me

"What the hell!" I shouted but before I could continue I was interrupted

"what if you didn't wake up? what if you died? I don't care if it was training the thing is you still got knocked out ."The bluenette spoke solemnly

"Ciel I-"

"Don't do it again michaels." And with that he walked off slamming the door

"you screwed up didn't cha?" Kato spoke staring off into the distance his eyes then darting to mine

"you are his friend right now and judging by his profile I don't think he makes friends easily , don't screw that friendship up." He stood up dusting off the imaginary dust off his trousers

"There's a party going off down in the gym your invited to come ,see ya" He shut the door leaving me with my thoughts.

_what If I had died? it's scary just thinking about it but isn't this what he expect? I mean isn't this what ash made him do ? even more importantly he considers me a friend even with what I told him._

"Phantomhive what is going through your head?"

**Ciel POV**

_That idiot doesn't he realize that he could have died ! it's not that I like him no he's a ... friend..yeah a friend that's what he is! I mean i'm not gay ...right?_

**INNER TIME**

"please your so gay that A penis-covered monster duking it out with an anus-covered monster in the middle of San Francisco looks straighter stood next to you."

" truck inner and I'm just bi-curious is all "

"If your bi curious then you wouldn't mind spending alone time with me." inner me smiled flirtatiously.

"wouldn't that count as mastrubating?"

"I guess still my point is you like sebastian more than a friend "

"inner why on earth would I like that idiot?"

"looks,personality,took a bat for you to beat Kato, trouser snake.."

"I didn't need help with kato."

"AHAH YOU DIDN'T SAY NO TO THE TROUSER SNAKE HAHA-wait Ciel,godamn there was no need to leave me "

**INNER TIME END**

"Hey Ciel!"

I turned around to meet Alois and his bone crushing hugs.

"Ciel I haven't seen you around in like forever"He squealed

"Alois it's only been a week."

He let go allowing me to breathe normal again

"Can't I have one excuse to hug my freind of 10 years?"

I gave a small smile and gave him a bro hug in thanks I got a lick on the cheek.

I chuckled "alois why is it that you must lick my cheek?" I said while wiping the saliva off.

"Because my friend you taste of chicken."

"you sure your not a cannibal " I relied with a playful smirk in response I got a little shove .

"Not yet , now would you be so kind as to accompany me to the party at 7?"

thinking about it I nodded I had about 2 hours to get ready.

"Great because your getting changed at mine now come " he said and grabbed my hand pulling me towards his dorm room.

"wait what about my clothes?" we stopped

"I'm sure we have something and besides the theme is demons and angels and you have horrible taste" he smirked

"says you wearing booty shorts that whores wear" I shot back playfully

"hey I'll have you know these are high quality booty shorts only classy hoe's wear them."

I laughed "whatever you say"

**Have some filler **(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**I know i'm taking the mick but next will have yoai ! and we my fellow yoai fans will start the fangirl squee's all over the world. Also alois's a cannibal deal with it . (._.)**

** /) )****ﾉ**

** / \**

**facts:**

**it took two hours to write this . what?** щ(ಥДಥщ)

**next . we started dissecting hearts yesterday I sung jar of hearts and my teacher put his hands over my eye's .Im worried**. ಠ_ರೃ

**LASTLY IM LOVING THESE FACES :D ** ಥ‿ಥ

**bye**

**fox**

(●￣(ｴ)￣●)


	11. His Roommate, Party (Part 2)

**INSANITY**

**Ciel POV**

"agh Alois wait what are you doing ? no..NO , NO WAY ARE YOU PUTTING THAT ON ME! " The I argued

"shut up and take it like a man!" my so called friend shouted

"NO!That what girls have alois ! " I counter acted . He didn't argue this time instead he pinned my head down and began brushing it across my eyes.

_5 minutes later_

"There done" Alois sighed

"did you have to pin me down !?" I exclaimed

"well you were squirming like I was trying to get in your pants . jeez it was only eyeshadow." The blonde rubbed his temples while saying this.

"still I bet I look like grell." I groaned

"hey I'll have you know grell is the best makeup specialist. " Alois said

"figures." I countered . Deciding to see what Alois had done to my face I looked at the full body mirror. I donned a dark grey v neck shirt which on the back white angels wings were produced next a dog tag was on my neck and some black ripped skinny jeans so tight I couldn't even feel my genatils were on my legs. I also wore some black converse looking up I noticed I had a light dust of light grey eyeshadow so it hardly even showed. I actually looked alright but I still wasn't so sure about it,shrugging it off I turned to alois.

"what do you think?" I asked he walked up to me and swung a arm round my neck.

"you look like sex on legs"He grinned he then continued "and me ?"

Alois was wearing the same shirt as me but white and black wings he also wore his famous booty shorts with some black knee high sneakers which both contrasted to his white shirt . Not only that he wore the same eyeshadow and a fake eyebrow piercing done.

"you look like you belong at a club" I answered

"Good!" he clapped his hands together smiling "lets go!"

_More time skip_

Loud music pounded in the gym so loud that it was hard to hear alois over the music and the mass of drunks cheering. It also didn't help navigating around people and tables due to the fact that the gym has been converted into a club like state. spotting claude and Elizabeth we pushed our way to where they sat .

"hey, how's it going?" I said putting my hand up a bit.

"hey, nothing much just looking after this trouble maker" Claude replied with a nod ;He wore a spiderman shirt and some normal blue jeans .

_of course alois just wanted to play dress up ._

"And you Elizabeth?"I asked with the other blonde

"oh just call me lizzy and it's been alright just work" she responded cheerfully.

"That's good to hear so what have you two been talking about before we came?" making small chat with the blonde girl .

"not much just teachers homework some of the people at this party " she spoke.

only just realising what she was wearing I'm guessing was a 80's style t shirt and a mini skirt too be honest she looked like a whore .

"so what you been getting up to Ciel?" Elizabeth said purring my name and moving closer to me .

"uh just training and that" I replied not really looking at her but shifting away just little by little

"hmm? what kind of training " she said again with a purr in her voice leaning over to show a bit more cleavage.

"Just for defence that's all " realising I was at the edge of my seat I quickly thought of a line to get me out of this situation."you know what I'm kinda thirsty? I'm going to get something to drink you want anything?" I asked the group getting up

"I'll take a jack daniels" Claude said giving something close to a smile

"same here !" Alois shouted while placing his head in Claude's lap

"Eliz- uh I mean Lizzy?"

"just water for me " she said looking quite dejected

"right " and with that I set off to find the drinks which was easy to do because it was only 3 rows behind us , grabbing the selected drinks I grabbed a coke for me . After again pushing my way to the table I set the drinks on the table and sat far away from lizzy as I could she began moving to me so I started drinking my coke just so she wouldn't talk to me.

_This drink tastes kind of weird like it's still or something._

Shrugging it off I finished the drink off leaving just a few dregs in the bottom of the a well known tune came on making alois's head shoot up looking at me .

"dude do you know what to do here? " Alois asked his face all serious .

I chuckled "I'm a Phantomhive when do I don't know what to do?" quickly we ran to the drinks and grabbed all of the strongest liquors there was and poured them in two cups we began to down them It reminded me of when we was kids and when we met .

_flashback_

"psst"a voice called

"huh whose there?" I spoke in a hushed whisper

a head popped up showing blonde tufts of hair and ice blue eyes.

"ah!" I tumbled out of bed sheets getting tangled.

"shh or they'll hear us . "

I nodded not sure why this kid was up at 4 in the morning

"I'm Alois . what's your name?" He asked smiling holding a hand out to me . I took the hand

"Ciel nice to meet you . But why are you up at this time?"

"I'm wanting some fun. care to join?"Alois said

"what kind of fun ? " I asked narrowing my eyes until he started giggling.

"Not that kind of 'fun' I mean this " Alois whispered holding a bottle of alcohol and a walkman.

"I'm not sure..."

"come on it's not that dangerous anyway I only want to try something with someone ."He pleaded blue eyes looking at me hopefully.

I muttered a quick "fine" and he instantly looked cheerful.

"it's simple all you gotta do is down this cup full of liquor and whoever finishes first wins but first here listen to this ." He produced his walkman and earphones and put a song off ,I listened to it trying to figure out what song it was.

"it's pumped up kicks by foster the people." He spoke softly looking at him closely he only looked a year older than me .

"oh it's kind of catchy." I mumbled

he smiled "sure is but come on we better hurry before anyone catches us." we both nodded counted to three then downed them we were choking but we didn't care soon alois had finished before me and was giggling on the bed. I finished the last dregs and began laughing too rolling on the bed .

"Ciel."

"hmm?"

"would you like to be friends?"

"thinking about this I turned to him and smiled "sure"

"you know what ? lets make this a thing everytime we hear this song we do this again deal?"

"deal."

And that was how our friendship began.

_Flashback end_

I looked over to alois to see he was still drinking and I looked to my cup to see it was empty I felt a sense of victory spread through me.

"dude..dude I won" I slurred the room was spinning but I didn't care.I felt a pair of hands on my waist and suddenly I was in the air on whom I realized was Kato's back.

"let me down!" I yelled

"nope" the faux bluenette said a cigarette hanging out of his mouth reminding me of the cooking teacher bard and when I caught our pe instructor going at it in the closet.

"but why?" I whined just wanting to get more drinks.

"your drunk and I'm taking you to your room now shut ya trap." He said annoyed with the fact I was hitting him on the back.

**SEBASTIAN POV**

A knock on the door disturbed my studying for our latin quiz

"who is it?" I called

"Kato." I walked to the door and opened to see a drunk Ciel and a kato lugging him on his back.

"oh put him on the bed."

He nodded and proceeded to chuck ciel onto the bed.

"hlúpi idioti opíjal po celú dobu ..." He muttered under his breath closing the door on his way out.

I sighed looking at the state that ciel was in and proceeded to get him undressed into some nightwear.

"sebas-sebastian" Ciel called

"what is it?" I replied never looking away from the task at hand.

"I want you."The drunk whispered

"what?" I said dazed abit from the request before I realized what was going on I felt soft lips brush against my own melting into the kiss I licked the bottom lip asking for entrance he complied opening his lips , our tongues battle for dominance teeth clashing I eventually won and explored his wet cavern.

_Tastes like a mix of sweets and alcohol and a bit of Ciel._

We eventually broke apart for air both panting.

"take me" He begged

Seeing him drunk and helpless my body began to battle itself.

_I can't just take him I mean he's drunk he doesn't know what he's doing._

_But a drunk speaks the truth does it not?_

Thinking this over my good side won.

"no" I responded

His eyes shot open "But why? Aren't I good enough?!" He began thrashing "YOUR A BASTARD A FILTHY MANIPULATIVE BASTARD!" Ciel screamed . I placed a kiss on his lips too shut him up.

"It's not that I don't like you and drunks do speak the truth but the problem is your drunk and I would rather you come to terms with this while your sober . forgive me." I explained he nodded but pulled me to side of the bed.

"At least stay by my side until I fall asleep" He said turning away from me.

I smiled and replied "I will." while putting my arm over him .

"sebastian?" He spoke just above a whisper.

"yes?"

"don't leave me."

"I wont I promise you that."

**FINNALY **щ(ಥДಥщ)** LNFKDJBasfvn' Jesus great mokey balls this took the mick. quick note im sorry I didn't upload yesterday I was at my aunts so yeah we got bored :/ . Anyway review because reviews always help me with ideas! have someshamless fanservice **(●￣(ｴ)￣●) . **anyway ask questions is up so you can ask any of the characters anything ...wow that sounded better in my head. anyway yes that is all for today see you next saturday!**


	12. His Roommate, Call

MAYBE INSANITY HAS IT'S PERKS...

**Ciel POV**

_"What ..the..hell..happened?_

You know it's not exactly the best way to wake up to find your roommate cuddling you while your naked and his shirt is off.I tried to get away from his grasp the feeling of being hugged uncomfortable especially someone who I only met a week sebastian did not want me to go and kept an iron grip on me keeping my naked body against his half clothed one .

_**"He smells nice and is really warm too..."**_

I snapped out of thought when realising I had been inhaling his scent of pinecones and musk. I looked up to see his face.

_**"He looks so calm..at peace almost."**_

Sebastian's lips were slightly open showing more of his full lips ,his hair perfectly placed over his eyes so I could only just see them,his nose twitching and his light inhale of breath.

unconsciously I placed a quick peck on his lips.

_**"Their soft ..like the inside of a rose petal but I feel like Iv'e felt them before.."**_

Movement.

Quickly I feigned sleep while I felt warmth leave me disappointed abit I make a small whine then the movement stopped suddenly.

"Ciel?""

Nothing. I didn't want to look at his face after I had just done _that._

"Ciel are you awake ?"

Again I did nothing.

"hmm he's not awake." Sebastian mused

_**"He'll just leave now and act like nothing happened right?"**_

"perfect."

_**"what?"**_

Suddenly I felt his lips brush against mine his hand stroked my cheek gently

"soft " he sighed before continuing "I just wish you were more honest like you was yesterday." and with that he moved away .

The song secret by the pierces began playing

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

I heard shuffling and a "hello?"

Sebastian was silent .

"one minute " he spoke monotonously

_click._

_**"who's on that call?"**_

_**Sebastians POV**_

"who is this ?"I answerd not at liking the person at the other end

"you wound me sebastian ..don't you know your superior when he talks?"The person chuckled

"I'm going to say this again... who are you? and what the fuck do you want?"I growled my jaw clenched.

"why sebastian it's no one but the person who raised you . it's me ...Ash." Ash spoke

"And what business do you want with me.?" I spoke eyes narrowing at the wall.

"oh straight to aren't you? all right I'll tell you . I want you to break someone , so much that they will turn into a monster and kill mindlessly do my bidding."Ash spoke in a bored tone I'm guessing he was twirling a silver lock around his finger.

"And who may this person be If I may ask?" I replied

"why it's the person who your getting chummy with." He said a slight cough before continuing

"abit _too _chummy if I say." He said in a disgusted tone.

"how did you.." I said eyes widened a bit before I was interrupted

"how I know is not the matter right now it's just are you going to do it? even if you are gay you was my second best soldier that and ciel was the first one and I don't think he'll listen to me. " Ash spoke lowly I could just imagine the dark smile on his face right now .mocking me .

"No.I decline." I said gritting my teeth

"hmm why not? ah I see it's because you fallen, you've gone soft Sebastian." he taunted

"No the reason is because you don't own me anymore so I don't take orders from some asshole with a purity complex" I shot back

"This is a disappointment Sebastian .Well since you won't take orders anymore I will make sure your life is a wreck and Phantomhive shall be mine."

I chuckled it soon turning into a laugh then I went serious .

"I'd like to see you try."

And with that I ended the call.

"Sebastian?" A voice called out I turned to see Ciel wearing a oversized shirt .

_probably__ one of mine.._

"yes?" I replied voice softening .

"what's up you seem kinda distressed."he asked concern in his sky blue eyes clear.

"nothings fine , come on we better get dressed."

He nodded and turned to walk away but paused

"Sebastian... did anything happen last night ? " Ciel spoke quietly not meeting my eyes with a light blush on his face; He looked adorable.I decided against embarrassing him and making it awkward by leaving the screaming and confession out.

"well apart from being escorted by Kato to our room you was alright but you asked me to sleep next to you even though you was undressed and to answer your next question ,no."I explained.

"Good I thought something awkward happened." He said a small smile on his face.

I smiled back and we walked away.

_"oh Ciel you don't know the half of it"_

**I'm sorry it's so short it's just I thought It might have been better to end it this way ANNNNND quick update on my life and something with the story!**

**right first off story on the 13th of july ,Saturday I won't be uploading due to the fact I'm going to newquay for the week but I might do a chapter before I go .**

**now to life... First school is getting really hard (that's what she said ) especially in math I mean LETTERS SHOULD NOT BE WITH NUMBERS IT'S ABSURD! also the fact we had sports day this thursday and let me tell you even though I was crap at sports I got to flip off nearly every single person in the crowd , watch my science teacher make a fool of himself and basically our house (team DON ...DON DA BOMB) won the whole so I got to rub it in one teachers face who had been winning about 3 years in a row.. so yeah pretty awesome day.**

**anyway that all for today! see ya!**

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


	13. His Roommate, Conversation

maybe insanity does have it's perks

**Ciel Pov**

_"Fuck why did I have to pick this place out of everything?"_

I'm sat in a cafeteria with sebastian and a noisy crowd not to mention I had a hangover ; I swear I could hear the cars passing the motorway about 100 miles away.I could feel stares on me but right now I didn't care my head hurt and sebastian having his arm around my waist didn't make anything better.

"Hey" Sebastian whispered ,I grunted in response.

"you feeling okay ? " He asked worried etched on his face

"Just a headache that's all " I said reassuringly

"CIEEEEELLL!"

_OH FUCK NO!_

I turned around to see Elizabeth running towards me pulling me into a bone crushing hug after wrenching me from sebastian

"Eli-Elizabeth, Can't breath" I choked out instantly I felt air coming back into my lungs

"where did you go last night I was worried someone got you" She spoke wagging her finger at the same time her face mock seriousness.

_jeez she's acting like she's my wife_

"Miss Elizabeth I would appreciate if you did not speak so loud as Ciel has a headache" Sebastian spoke with a fake smile , bowing to her it was obvious he didn't like her.

"Oh silly why didn't you just say so " she giggled before thrusting some asprin in my hands before running off.

she turned back "see you later Ciel " she shouted before continueing running.

"cheers " I said before getting to the front of the line and ordering.

"no probs ...baby" He smirked

I just gave him the finger before finding a place to sit.

_A LITTLE BIT LATER_

Me and sebastian had spoke for a bit making conversation about what happened last night and random teasing every there and then.

"so who called you this morning?" I asked sky blue looking into ruby red eyes.

He went stiff for a moment before relaxing.

"oh just Kato asking if you were alright " He replied smoothly

"oh anything else he say" I questioned

"no that were it" He said sliding his eyes to a group of teenagers laughing.

I nodded before standing up

"I'm gonna get Kato and ask if we got training or something "

He nodded before telling me where he probably could be then waved me off.

_TO GYM_

I opened the doors to the gym to see Kato fighting a punching bag I took a moment to observe him ,sweat down his face and shirtless

_He stinks of sweat_

"Nice brain nice"

"yo Ciel what ya doin er'e?"He smiled

"oh just to see if we got training and to thank you for calling sebastian to check up on me this morning"I replied chuckling at the fact 'Mars' was in the stands

"well we haven't got training planned so your off the hook today but what you on about with the call this morning? I didn't call anyone I was asleep." He said confused

"Funny Sebastian said you'd called" I said placing a fake smile.

"well I ain't called you so it must have been another person he wants to keep secret."

_A long lost family member? Teacher?lover?_

strangely the last one disappointed me ,shaking the feeling off I noticed that no one had actually took 'Mars' of Kato and he had lots of weapons providing that this was a school for people on the brink of insanity or just doing a massive crime but insane enough not to go to prison but not enough to go to a insane asylum.

"hey Kato how come no one takes your bat off you and you have so many weapons?"

"Mars? oh simple the headteacher allows me to carry it around along with the weapons" He answered like it was normal

"why ?" I asked curiosity grasping me

"well the person who runs this is actually my father" He grinned

"what?" I asked my eyes widening for a split second before returning to their original size .

"you heard me anyway I better be off I got to go to tutoring see ya" He waved before disappearing into the changing rooms.

_who did call you sebastian?_

**AHHA YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS ON HOLIDAY DIDN'T YOU! anyway I'm sorry saturday I was busy and mother nature is deciding to have emotions now so she's happy abit to happy that it makes it hard to write fanfictions . my last thing to say is I might or might do a chapter on thursday then post it on friday . I dunno don't hold me on it .UNTIL NEXT TIME KITS!**

***flies away***


	14. His Roommate, Biology

**SEBASTIAN POV**

As I watched Ciel go I couldn't help but feel like he was doing it for other intentions.

_"oh well"_

"you know you and Ciel would look cute together " A voice mused putting their hand on my shoulder, judging by the bone structure the and fingers it was either a girl or a boy who cared about their looks.

I turned around to find it was none other than Alois.

"hm why do you say that?" I said

He took his hand off and plopped down next to me

"Tch like you don't know Iv'e seen the way you look at his walk and I know for a fact that you made Kato see him home if he got drunk" The platinum blonde smirked tilting his head slightly and crossing his arms giving him an authority stature.

I chuckled "How'd you guess? You been stalking me?"

"Yeah right like I'd stalk you I'd rather stalk Claude thank you very much." He scoffed

"aha your'e not denying that your a stalker " I said poking him on the swatted my hand away

"whether the fact I'm a stalker or not is my business . But nice try changing the subject"

"Subject? What subject?" I said putting my hand above my eyes in a kind of saluting/binoculars type fashion.

He grinned a bit before saying sarcastically " wow your'e comical skill is just as great as your love for Elizabeth or as I like to call Elizabitch at times."

"thank you just call me the great michaelis." I shot back

Alois stood back up wiping the imaginary dust of his trousers before looking back into my eyes.

_Icy blue with crimson . What a contrast._

"Just treat him alright" He said before whispering in my ear meanacly

"_Or I'll castrate you." _He straightened back up smiling before going off to Claude.

"damn that kid can be scary " I said to no one in particular after saying that I swear I could have heard a cackle sounding much alike Alois's.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGG_

_Time for biolgy by myself_

-TIME SKIP-

"Welcome ,welcome children make yourself at home at the Undertakers auditorium today we'll be learning about...the human body" A man seemingly meant to be a teacher even though the outer wear violated the teachers dress code, a wide grin spread across his features as he spoke the last part in a caressing voice.

"Undertaker It's just the science lab you've already been told this before" I sigh'd

"ah sebastian good to see you could make it ! And a man can dream you know " He chuckled before leaning closer to my ear saying the words in a hushed tone "just make sure while your dissecting you don't go over bored these frogs are hard to catch you know." He straightened up nodded before going back to his creepy what doings. I just walked in grabbing my seat.

-TO DISSECTING! -

"You may begin dissecting the frogs and remember I want the heart,lungs,liver and stomach . Go" Undertaker spoke before going to his grading papers.

_remember__ just liver, heart,lungs and stomach no cutting anything else._

I first cut the stomach blood spurting albeit it was going on to my already prepared gloved hands . It didn't feel comfortable so I tried moving it around still it didn't feel right.

_It's the arms and legs that's why it doesn't feel right._

I sliced the legs and arms off the action bringing a small smile to my face.

_you know the eyes are kind of creeping me out ..._

Without thinking I shoved the scalpel into the frogs eyes twisting and turning it the finally tearing the eye out leaving a hole , blood was oozing out of it I didn't mind It's not like it could feel anything anyway.

-abit later-

I was still hacking a slashing my way through the frog enjoying the way the blood poured out , the way it was so helpless I immediately stopped my actions when a hand grabbed my wrist stopping my hand striking down .

"That's enough Sebastian it barley looks like anything now just guts ,skin and bones all mashed up."

I grinned not even realising what I was doing , I wrenched my hand out of Undertaker's grip turning around effectively slashing his face and shoulder opening his face scar and making a new wound. I laughed while he flinched from the pain I was about to strike before I got tackled to the ground making me drop the weapon I tried wiggling out of the unknown person's weight but to no avail I was pinned.

_click_

_"Shit he's not just..."_

"I know what your thinking sebastian and I have put the shock collar on you now get to the calmer and stay there until someone picks you up.

I fucking grabbed my bag and ran out I didn't want to be anywhere near that room again

_"I don't exactly want to to go to the calmer though"_

I crossed out the objective of hiding as I knew they had trackers on these damn things.

"Fuck my life"

-skip-

CALMER

"Guess this is it " I sighed before walking into the white room.

_"I hate it here it feels so claustrophobic"_

I was the only one in the room making it easier as there was no girls trying to flirt or guys trying to pick fights at least I was thankful for that.

"only 4 hours to go whoopee" I said monotonously before getting relaxed.

This was going to take a while...

**badum tisss Hey guys how are you? anyway yes this will be the last chapter until the week after next week meaning 6 weeks off school ..FRUCK YEAH :D anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and review don't think I don't see you following you little shiztz (?) lastly I have a question . Have any of you had prom yet It's just my sisters was today and let me tell you I got a shit ton of blackmail..:D that and I'm gonna get more she's gonna get drunk WAHOO eheh sorry **

**bye!**

**fox**


	15. His Roommate, Flashback

Sebastian POV

"what's up with you?" I called to the smaller of us two

"nothing just thinking ." The bluenette replied not taking his gaze off the wall.

"hmm what you thinking of?" I questioned looking at the small pile of homework on the desk

_I'll have to do that later otherwise spears is going to lecture me...again._

"How your talk went with the shadow man " He replied turning over creasing all of the sheets.

I chuckled "shadow man?"

"yeah" Ciel replied in a kinda sighed way.

"well...

FLASHBACK

I walked over to the mahogany door labeled headmaster and turned the knob.

"hey Tony" I said waving lazily

"michaelis what have I told you about just walking in?" A stern voice came from the man sitting behind the desk who was supposedly called Tony.

"To knock ALWAYS before entering the headmaster office and speak In a classified manner" I recited sarcastically.

"yet you never seem to do this anyway my next question is what lesson are you meant to be in now ?"He said rubbing his temples obvious sign showing he's stressed out.

"you know you could use some light in here it looks like batman's cave after he turned poor..." I mused

"michaelis ..." His voice threatening.

"jeez take a pill maybe take the blue one.." I muttered the last part quietly so he wouldn't hear.

"anyway I'm meant to be in biology undertaker sent me here for going a bit weird on a frog we were dissecting."

"what did you do to it? chop it into tiny pieces?" Tony said sarcastically a slight smile on his features.

Silence.

" You DID didn't you?"

Again more silence.

"amuse me why did you do it then"

"simple, bit's were getting in the way so I tried getting them out of the way " I replied nonchalantly my chin jutting out abit

"so you decided the whole frog was a nuisance?"

"Pretty much and what's the deal of giving us sharp objects? we could just use them against him." I mused

" You know that all of our teacher know martial arts and/or know disarming skills "

"Still what if one of them didn't manage to do it you should know I got undertaker on the shoulder ." I said staring at the picture on the desk.

"yes before someone tackled you to the ground" He chuckled before continuing "well we both know what this means your not to go to your classes for the rest of the day and you are to stay in your room also for your roommates safety there shall be cctv. Do I make myself clear?" Tony voiced stern his eyebrow slightly furrowing.

"crystal " I grinned before looking at the picture again "who are they?" I said before picking it up . The photo showed a man , child and woman posing in front of a beach The man was Tony before the goatee and purple hair also he was smiling and overall looked younger. The next person next to him was a child who was grinning and had green eyes contrasting his black hair which was spiked up he was holding the woman's hand who had a soft smile on her features baby blue eyes and golden locks . All together they looked.._happy _.

"It's my wife and child before we got divorced." He spoke looking at the ceiling almost as if he was watching something no one else could see.

"Can I ask thier names?" I asked cautiously seeing as it was kind of a touchy subject.

"My ex-wife was called marline and the child is Kato I believe your friends with him?" His eyes locking into mine.

"More like acquaintances but it depends on who's looking at it anyway " I stood up "I better be off to my room . Until next time batman" I grinned before shutting the door but not fast enough to not hear the "hey" from Tony.

Flashback

"That's how It went but I doubt that's the only thing you was thinking of." I said after telling the adventure of going into the batcave.

" It's...It's nothing " Ciel spoke no emotion on his features.

I walked over to where he was laid and sat on the end of the bed . "Come on Ciel you've been acting weird since you came back. what's on your mind." I said my tone sounding a bit shaky I don't know either it was the fact I was now leaning over him or the fact of my arms hurt after breaking my fall from the oaf who tackled me to the ground. He pushed me off him.

"I said it's nothing , I'm going to the library to get spears homework " He replied grabbing his stuff and walking out of the door.

"what is up with you ciel? " I said to no one in particular.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOMEN GOMEN ! FORGIVE MEHHHHH I was meant to update the day after I got off holiday but I forgot then I went to Tramlines and ldknadk\vn kldf'ol *sigh* I'm sorry on the plus side I did enjoy neqway I got MCR black parade album cd , a undead batman bag saying kapow and a hat and the two biggest things SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA GLASSES FOR £2 and sunburn all over but it was good.**

**anyway did anyone see the first act in tramlines when she said maybe your aliens XD ahh good times . I hope this chapter is sufficient enough but I need REVIEWS! otherwise I don't feel like your enjoying the story ..but I'm not going to stop the story all together cause that's just not how I roll anyway sorry for the lengthy AN , BYE!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**

**SORRY!**


	16. His Roommate, Petty Fight

**maybe**** insanity does have it's perks**

**I don't own kuroshitsuji yana tobobs owns that and young volcano's by fall out boy.**

"Fuck spears,you sure do set some right shit." A boy by the name of Ciel phantomhive cursed.

"You know what? fuck this it's too hard " The bluenette sighed shutting the book of which he was working it.

_"When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions_

_Free of the coliseums"_

Looking at the caller ID Ciel picked it up

"What do you want Alois?" The bluenette asked a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice

"Dude there's a fight going on between Elizabeth and some other chick, people call her mandy the stalker I think." The platinum blonde shouted through the phone trying to be heard through all the cheering.

"And this would interest me why?" Ciel said sarcastically

"What?" Alois asked

"Goddamn it I said why would this interest me?" Ciel said raising his voice slightly

"What I can't hear you"

"FOR FUCKSAKE I SAID WHY WOULD THIS INTREST ME!" The bluenette shouted into the other end causing the librarian to 'shh' at him. He snapped his head round "oh hush up lady" He snapped , the woman just huffed in response.

"you don't need to shout jeez . anyway it's over you that's why and it's pretty funny."

Now it was Ciel's turn "what?" the thought of some girls fighting over him one being that they've never talked and the other just being a plain slut.

"you heard me. You better get here before anyone breaks it up." The blonde said before ending the call.

The bluenette looked at folder full of homework"I better check why they're fighting over me" And with that he set off.

Time skip

When the bluenette finally found where the fight was he saw Elizabeth and another girl with black hair with a few green highlights pulling each other's hair and clawing each others face._ I guess that's mandy._Over the cheering noise you could hear the shrill voice calling out

"HE LIKES ME!"

"NO HE LIKES ME!"

"NO HE'S GONNA BE MY HUSBAND!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS BITCH!"

"FREAK!"

"WHORE!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"BLOODY WANKER!"

Before ciel could even comprehend what had happened he found himself in the middle of the arena to see Alois sniggering.

_He's so dead when I get out of this._

The two girls instantly snapped there heads to Ciel the face brightening ups which slightly scared him knowing that this could mean no good.

"Ciiieeelll" the two girls said in a sing song voice

"whaatt" He replied mimicking the way they talked but in a slightly more cautious manner.

"WHO DO YOU LIKE ME OR HER " Both girls shouted simnitoanisly pointing at the other.

Well it's least to say the boy was confused he knew that if he chose either the consequence wasn't good.

"Well I ...uh..well I...AGH" before the bluenette decided he was swept off his feet and was soon away from the crowd just hearing some people wolf whistle .

"BUGGER OFF ALOIS" Ciel shouted before not being able to see the crowd but able to hear laughing in the background. Finally looking at the kidnapper it turned out to be Sebastian.

noticing the stare he spoke to Ciel in a smooth silk voice "you know it's rude to stare"

"yeah well it's rude to kidnap someone" The younger shot back while the elder chuckled

"well I thought you was meant to be doing homework." Sebastian said while turning a coner.

"I was but then Alois called me about that fight and spears work doesn't make I can walk you know."Ciel muttered the last sentence.

"I know I just like holding you is all. Plus you could have asked me if you couldn't do it." The elder said

Ciel blushed before continuing " I don't ask for help never have never will"

"hm I think I know that your stubborn " Sebastian chuckled before stopping and turning to look at Ciel "wait...Is that a...blush"Before Ciel could answer Sebastian gave a hearty laugh

"shut up it's not that funny " The younger mutter'd loud enough for sebastian to hear.

Sebastian moved the boy abit so that he could see his face properly "maybe not but still...it's cute." Sebastian said whispering the last words in the youngers ear.

"Just take me to our room." Ciel said a light blush covering his face

"ahh how sweet you said _Our room"_ The eldest chuckled

"SEBASTIAN!"

**Yeah I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I kind of just...forgot... I'm a awful human being I know but I assure you that mandy does play a part in this story also I've discovered it's easier to have arcs in this story... also I gotta know how's my third person view? If it's good enough I may write like that as it takes less time to do but is just a smidge harder to write. *cough* also there you got some fanservice!...kind of... and lastly just a question is anyone going to J-con in derby? If so look for someone with a sign saying Izaya said he'd get out of town if I gave enough hugs. will you help me? anyway.. REVIEW ** ಠ_ರೃ


	17. His Roommate, work and pokemon

**Fox does not own kuroshitsuji or pokemon otherwise everything would just be shitty stick drawings**

**Maybe**** insanity has it's perks 17**

"Ugh I shouldn't have gone to that fight when Alois told me about it by the name Ciel phantomhive sighed looking at the pile of homework" A teen rk with a glare.

"It's what you get you should have stayed at the library" Sebastian said half heartedly not even glancing at the bluenette from the book he was reading.

"Well sorry I'm not the bleeding genius Sebastian Michaelis." The bluenette shot back scribbling down some notes

"Oh I'm a genius now am I?" The black haired teenager quipped his gaze now going to Ciel.

"Well unless you don't get quantum physics I class you as a genius" Ciel said chewing on the end of the pen.

"What teacher do you have?" Sebastian questioned now moving behind the blue haired teen.

"Summers" The bluenette sighed before continuing "He talks too fast that I don't understand anything he says."

"I understand a slight bit on quantum physics so I might be able to help you abit but not a lot." Sebastian said leaning in closer so his face was next to Ciel's .

"That's fine as long as I can get a couple of answers done the rest I can just ask someone else . So do you know what the answer to this question is?"

"_Why quantum physics is named as it is? _easy" The black haired teen grinned before continuing.

" _In 1905 Albert Einstein explained the photoelectric phenomena by assuming that light can be absorbed in certain 'packets', only. He suggested that_

_light has an elementary 'quanta'; the photon, as it was then called. This_

_contributed to the birth of a new physics in an important way. Many other_

_quantities were also discovered to be quantized. Thus the emerging new physics was named quantum physics." _The elder explained his breath tickling the youngsters ear while Ciel scribbled what sebastian had said.

"And this one?" Ciel said his finger pointing to the question before reading it

"_Given the fact that time is part of the fabric of space, and considering relativity, from whose perspective is this the case? Meaning: if I were in a different place in the universe would my clock measure a different age for the universe?_"

" _Hmmm well I think No. The reason is that all points of observation are equally central to the Universe as a whole. This is true because everything expands, even the space itself. It's different from an ordinary explosion, where matter is ejected from the piece of explosive at its center. The Universe has no center._" The black haired male replied

"Cheers " Ciel muttered before again writing everything down

"Well that's all I can do the rest confuse me " Sebastian sighed before flopping down on the bed ,it creaking whilst doing so.

"That's fine ,I'll just ask Kato on the rest " The youngster called not looking away from his work.

**'KNOCK KNOCK'**

Sebastian lazily got up from the bed and walked to the door , opening it with a loud bang

"what?"the tall male grunted to a smaller scrawny girl with the prefect badge

"your work for the next two day " The girl squealed pushing the papers in his hands before running off.

The black haired male chuckled at the girl before shutting the door and setting the papers down next to the blue haired male.

"what's that?" Ciel said turning to look at the papers ultimately ending his writing flow.

"work " the elder replied half heartedly.

"And why did they deliver it to you?"

"undertaker, frog,dissecting ,things I'd rather not discuss."The older replied grabbing a game boy from under his pillow ; soon the pokemon theme tune began to play softly .

"Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia?" Ciel called turning around fully

"yeah. I'm trying to find a charmander"

"easy just go to Ranger School , Volcano Cave" the bluenette said hunching his back over his knees.

"hm? thanks " the elder replied smiling

"no problem anyway I'm going to the cafeteria want anything?" The bluenette asked

"uh yeah can you get me a soda? Sebastian asked

"yeah I'll see you in abit." the Ciel called before setting off to the cafeteria.

**Well hey guys ... I know I missed last week I was out with a friend and stopping at his house but not to worry! I'm posting another chapter to make up for last week I think tommorow ? but yes I'll probably post another chapter tommorow ...see ya .**

**Stay fancy **ಠ_ರೃ

**Fox**


	18. His Roommate, Crazy Ass Bitch Alert

**maybe**** insanity has it's perks**

**Fox does not own kuroshitsuji at all so bugger off copyright man/lady.**

**Ciel pov**

**"**So a soda for Sebastian and a bag of crisp and coffee for me" I said remembering what I was meant to get for both of us ticking each off on my fingers.

_"And remember no cake or anything we aren't supposed to got it ?" _My inner said all matter of factly

"Bugger off I can't be arsed with you I've got homework to think about" I replied turning around yet another empty corridor.

"_tch I am part of you, you know and I can see that your thinking of when sebastian was breathing in your ear." _He replied a grin/smirk held across his face.

"for the last time fuck off" I said before pushing inner into the back of my mind where I couldn't hear him.

I looked at my watch reading the numbers flashing '7:00 PM'.

"I better hurry before it closes " I said to my self and began walking slightly faster than I was before.

**Mandy POV**

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Age:16_

_skills: long range combat_

_Occupation: Student of Warwick Institute for the Criminally Insane (WICI)_

_Other info: Ex worker for Ash , Is roomates for another Ex worker by the name of Sebastian who is around three years older then Ciel. Sebastian had refused a task by Ash to break Ciel to bring him back into the organization by unknown doing some training with the headmaster's son._

I don't even know why I'm doing this my orders was to act like a stalker by the name mandy ,kidnap Ciel and break his will so he would Join the organization by one of my bosses contacts. simple right? No Instead it's taking longer than I thought and that black haired lanky git isn't making it any easier.. Even though the mission is taking the piss to do, Ash provided me a base of where I can break Ciel peacefully and It's less messier too.

I saw my target getting closer and closer to the cafeteria going silently as if a predator hunting it's prey I followed him soundly before slipping off to another coner waiting for him to come back out and get this over with. My only chance was this one time ; the rest of the day seemed to be with the elder .

_TIME SKIP_

_He's coming out. Better get into to character._

I quickly put my best smile and walked around the coner.

"Hello Ciel" I said my voice a slight octaves higher.

**Ciel POV**

I turned around to see the girl from earlier who was fighting with Elizabeth something slightly seemed off as no one was in the corridor but I felt claustrophobic choking in the tension swallowing I answered to her. Who knew how crazy this girl is?

"O-oh hey . Mandy was it?" I asked, to be honest her smile was kind of unsettling.

Suddenly I was attacked making me drop everything to find out the girl named Mandy hugging the living day lights out of me.

"OH CIEL YOU REMEMBERED MY NAME ! I'M SO HONOURED FOR MY NAME TO ESCAPE YOUR LIPS !" She squealed

"Uh ...mandy...your squeezing too...hard" I whispered my breath slowly being taken away. She finally let go before muttering the words "I'll never wash my body ever again"

_"ALERT ALERT CRAZY ASS BITCH . GRAB YOUR SHET AND RUN LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER" _My inner shouted somehow managing to find her way back...wait her? moving on from the quick sex change I looked back at mandy her face now questioning.

"what's so funny " her voice almost child like

Realizing that I was laughing still I stopped a smile still on my face

"Nothing just remembering something my roommate did is all." I lied her face was questioning

"what did he do" she replied obviously not believing it

Quickly I came up with a story "well my roommate fell from a magazine and fell face first into the chair we have. His face was priceless " I fake chuckled

she hummed before speaking" You know I want to actually show you something but I left it in my room would you mind accompany me to the 2 set rooms?" She asked before pulling me along to her supposed room.

_Damn her grip is like steel _I thought already trying to escape the grasp but failing .

Soon enough we came to a room labeled 22 opening the door she pushed me into the middle of the room and let me tell you my eyes are now scar'd.

There was pictures of me .

_ALLOVER._

Jesus there was even a picture of me sleeping in a superman t shirt and animal lounge pants I looked kind of peaceful but still no one likes to have someone take a picture of you sleeping.

Realizing that she was taking longer than expected I called out

"Hey , are you okay?"

Another voice sounding nothing like the girl before whispered behind my ear

"I'm just fine _Ciel" _the whispering my name playfully .

That was all I heard and saw before It all turned black.

_Time skip_

I cracked open my eyes a small light giving some warmth to me. I tried to move to find I couldn't fully opening my eyes I realized I was chained to a wall with only a cloth to cover my 'private parts' .

Suddenly something leathery touched under my chin lifting my head up before my head was knocked to the side sharply.

" I'm glad your awake little Phantomhive...now lets have some _Fun..."_

**The only thing I'm wondering right now is what did ciel do with the food?**

**anyway here's to make up for last week and it's slightly longer I'm just really sorry my friend hasn't let me sit down and let me get this shet done ... on another note I started reading fullmetal alchemist and must I say that shet is good ...I go read dat now Also a kitty scratched meh ... I WAS ONLY TRYING TO GIVE IT FOOD THEN MY DAD SCARED IT ! it hurts my mom put alcohol on it so it hurts even more ...jesus I'm such a pussy ...meow ,roar**

**BALLS**

**I don't know It's funny stop judging...**

**Im tired but I want to read fullmetal...**

**so many choices...**

**see you later kits**

**FOX**

**p.s If you want to know anything just ask me or ask the characters it's all good.**


	19. His Roommate, Searching

**maybe**** insanity has it's perks**

**Sebastian POV**

I got up from the bed stretching my cramping muscles a few cracks heard as I stretched , walking into the bathroom I did a quick check in the mirror to find my face was slightly red ,turning the cold water on I splashed the liquid on my face instantly cooling it down .

Finished with that quick job I glanced at the clock , it reading september 3rd 2013, 8:30 PM .

_It's been an hour and half since Ciel went to get some snacks...did he go get his work? No it still wouldn't take that long... Is he with Alois? Does he know curfew's in a hour?_

My mind ponder this and the only thing I could think of was checking to see if Ciel was there and bring him back the room kind of seemed lonely even though Ciel had only been here for a couple of months since he started in march time.

Tying a jacket around my waist incase I got cold I set off to Alois room my steps hurrying as I got closer and closer to the blondes room.

**_Time skip_**

I knocked on the door to the blonde's room looking at the carving of names on the door.

"What a waste of a door" I muttered before the door opened the blonde opening the door his boxers slung loosely on him and a distinct smell of sex on him.

"Have you just been having sex?" I questioned hearing noises in the back ground of someone huffing and puffing...probably Claude.

"yes, and still are. Is that all what you wanted to know?" He said slightly annoyed that his fun time was interrupted.

Clearing my throat I asked "Have you seen Ciel anywhere ? He went to the cafeteria and didn't come back, curfews in 45 mins and he's been gone for an hour and half."

"Ciel? Now that I think about it I did see him talking to someone. Think it was someone in the stage two maybe three area . Maybe you should try Mandy the stalker room , room 22 now excuse me I have to get back down to business" and with that he shut the door in my face.

_Mandy? Shit that was one of the girls fighting with Elizabitch... Better try her door._

**Alois POV **

_Time during Mandy and Ciel's encounter_

"I better hurry to my room otherwise Claudes gonna be waiting for abit ." I mused while turning the coner near the cafeteria .

"O-Oh hey Mandy." A voice said sounded familiar almost like..

_Ciel._

Realising I might be able to get some blackmail on him I waited on the coner about 3 meter away from them ,listening to conversation.

"I have something I want to give you. Would you come with me?" A feminine voice said I'm guessing was Mandy's .

"U-Uh" Ciel stuttered before I heard the squeaking of shoes getting farther and around the coner I noticed that The pair was gone leaving some soda and a bag of crisp , Deciding that Ciel wasn't coming to get em I opened the bag and put the cans in my pocket setting my way off to my room.

**CIEL POV**

_My arms hurt...my head feels like someones been stepping on it...I'm cold._

"Ah your finally awake again Phantomhive. About time too I was about to leave." A voice called the pitch sounding deep but still a feminine touch in it.

"wh-whe-where am I?" I asked the mysterious figure my vision still not fully used to the darkness of the room.

"Ah simple little one . A torture room. Courtesy of Ash of course." The figure said moving slightly.

I chuckled "tch I'm not small at all , I'm bigger than Ash in more than one way , If you get my jist."

Chuckling was heard which soon turned to laughing

"You got spunk kid..It's a shame I've got to do this to you."

My vision started to become adjusted and I could make out green streaks .

"Mandy?" I asked my throat parched.

"Sorry kid but that's a cover up but since your not much of a brat than most I've seen I'll give you a bit of my real name. It's Amelia ." She said ruffling the top of my head that wasn't matted with blood from being hit.

"Can I get some water? " I asked deciding being polite may be better than any other option just by looking at the array of tools on the table.

With a nod she got a bottle of water and opened the water before tilting the bottle in my mouth. After I'd had enough she spoke again.

"I'm guessing you want your head looking at huh?"

I nodded . With a sigh she unlocked my cuffs

"Why did you unlock these cuffs and being nice I'm your hostage." I questioned slightly

"Simple if you so much as open the door and get out , this whole building goes out and to answer your second question.." she paused before continuing with a smile "I'll be hurting you later on so why not show hospitality while I can ?"

Nodding I sat down on the floor and watched amelia grab some first aid kit and sat behind me.

stepping back .

**-time skip-**

"No nothing to serious maybe some bruising but that's about it." She said while dusting off her knees .

I gave a quick "Thank you" before hearing a "clang" .

_sandwich__...food.._

Quickly I snatched it away and began wolfing it down.

"Jeez Kid ya sure are hungry! Didn't You have anything to eat before you came here?" She exclaimed

I stopped .

"Well maybe If you let me at least open my can of soda I would have been fine" I muttered before eating the last bite.

She rubbed her neck and made a apologizing expression.

"I'm sorry Kid but It was my only chance " She explained

"Yeah right your just Impatient." I shot back

"Hey ! Do you want me to tie you to the wall naked!" She threatened pointing a finger at me.

"so you can see this monster? Go ahead ." I said calmly

"HEY!"

**When you don't know what to do end with something dirty ...wise words hate weasel wise words... anyway I updated early ! YAY :D But I have a shit ton of homework to do and I need my wife to help meh with it ... so Dafoxeswife ...Get in my bed snuggle and help me with homework ...**

**I have nothing else to say except I got adopted at ASDA by a Woman in premier (shameless advertising) **

**cool?**

**no?**

**D:**

**Bye then *sniffle***

**FOX**


End file.
